United Kingdom
Britain, human name Arthur Kirkland, is the student council president of World Academy and one of the main characters for romance. The protagonist first encounters him when she is wandering the city after she initially wakes up, but she doesn't formally meet him until she wakes up at the World Academy the next day. Initially, Britain sees the protagonist as nothing more than an opportunity to exploit. When they first meet, he tries to claim the protagonist as a territory and even pulls out a collar for her to wear, but is stopped by the other characters. He then talks with the protagonist again the next day and offers her a key to the restricted section of the library in exchange for her to do menial tasks for him everyday in the student council. The protagonist has the choice to accept or deny the offer (resulting in more likability with either Britain or Japan , respectively), but regardless of the choice, she will accept the key either out of pity or to take advantage of the resources. It is only revealed afterwards that the restricted section contains nothing more than detailed histories of the countries and offers no real benefit to anyone but the average human. However, there are moments where Britain seems to care more than he lets on. He shows the protagonist around the school and uses his position as student council president to get her admitted even though they can't confirm if she is a nation or not. During the cruise special event , if the protagonist chooses the 'feeling faint' option, Britain takes care of her and shares a heart-to-heart with her once she feels better. Romance As the protagonist gains likability with Britain, he becomes more friendly and unlocks unique scenes and dialogue. One such example is during the pool special event. If Britain has the highest likeability of the main characters , he will jump in and save the protagonist from drowning. Afterwards, he yells at America for putting her in danger and goes out of his way to make sure she is ok. Also, after the group meal special event , Britain will talk privately with the protagonist and hint at the growing feeling between them. In addition, the random general friendly scenes experienced each day will be replaced with more intimate dating scenes, where Britain will blush and become flustered when talking with the protagonist. At 3 hearts, there is a chance event, where the protagonist faints at school. Britain sees this and carries her all the way back home, making sure to yell at her while trying to hide that he actually cares. At 4 hearts, the protagonist will meet up with Britain to try and confess her feelings. It doesn't go as planned since Britain believes she is a boy, however the exchange makes him realize his growing attachment. On Autumn 2 , if the protagonist has at least 5 hearts with Britain and he has the highest likeability of all the other characters, it initiates a romance encounter . The event begins with the protagonist going to the student council room where she meets with Britain. During the conversation that follows, it is revealed that the protagonist is actually a girl and both confess their attraction. Britain then kisses her, ties her hands together, and has sex on the desk. However, after the whole affair, Britain leaves quickly afterwards as he is still uncertain about starting a real relationship. The protagonist follows right after him, barges into his house and demands to know why he ran. During the conversation, Britain hints a fear that she will leave him behind and that this should just stop now before it goes too far. They argue, and eventually Britain accepts his feelings for her. They confess and then have sex in bed. After this event, Britain opens up much more to the protagonist and the two enter a romantic relationship. The random daily events are replaced with more romantic encounters, ranging from stolen kisses to dinner dates depending on the day, location, and total amount of likability. Joint Romance It is possible to have a joint romance with both Britain and America. If the protagonist succeeds in getting both characters to 4 hearts and completes the confession attempt at the garden house before Autumn 2, then the ? that appears at the student council room on the map selection screen will replace the 'normal' encounter with the 'joint romance' encounter. The scene begins with America excitedly hugging the protagonist with Britain smiling in the background. All three reveal their attractions to each other and, after a bit of conversation, they agree to a threesome. Once the scene is complete, the protagonist declares her love for both of them and all three agree to enter a ménage à trois. Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Character